Hiro/Relationships
This page is comprised of Hiro's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives *Unnamed parents † *Unnamed relatives Unnamed parents Hiro lived happily with his parents in a small Fire Nation town until they were killed by slavers. Unnamed relatives After being found by authorities, Hiro was sent to live with some extended family, the only living relatives he had left. However, he did not stay with them for long. Love interest Rai Rai was Hiro's fellow slave under the bandit leader Goro as well as her liberator and love interest. Freed from slavery thanks to Rai, Hiro developed a deep admiration for her that eventually transformed into love. Inspired by her, Hiro took up a vigilante role to help the innocent and oppressed while also scouring the world to track her down. When he finally does find her, he pledges his loyalty and love to Rai. However, she turns down the latter, believing that Hiro is simply a former slave unconsciously seeking a new master to fill a void. Out of everyone in the group, Hiro is the most understanding of Rai and why she is the way she is because of their similar origins. As a result, he never tells her to do something and never tries to get her to be something she does not want to be. Rai appreciates this and views him as a close friend, but still turns down his romantic pursuits out of her own insecurity. After witnessing her supposed death, Hiro became consumed with rage and an unrelenting desire for revenge. This caused him to act recklessly as he chose to assault a slave auction run by Ryota, which resulted in his own capture. When Rai returned, Hiro simply exchanged a curt nod with her, his way of expressing his relief and happiness at her return. Following this, Hiro reaffirmed that he would follow Rai, no matter what she chose, and not because she was the Avatar. Rather than berate Hiro for simply replacing his need for a master with her, she replied that she admired and was even envious of certain he was with his freedom. Friends Griffith Griffith is Hiro's faithful and slightly brutish puma goat. Kala Kala was a fellow slave under Goro. While he was not particularly close friends with her, he knew of her and witnessed her brutal murder. Sati Though he considers Sati a friend, Hiro is often on opposing sides with Sati. He does not support her constant "encouragement" of Rai to come forward as the Avatar and often tries to get Sati to see things from their perspective. When Sati disagreed with Hiro's plan to avenge Rai's supposed death, Hiro angrily lashed out at her, citing that Sati didn't know Rai like he did and therefore would not know what she would have wanted. Takumi Takumi is a friend and traveling companion of Rai. The two initially got off on the wrong foot due to Takumi believing that Hiro could not be trusted. This boiled over into a confrontation in which Takumi accused Hiro of not listening to what Rai wanted. Hiro countered this with his own observation that Takumi and Sati were the ones who did not listen, since they viewed Rai as what she should be, whereas Hiro viewed her as what she is. Hiro deduced that Takumi harbored a crush on Rai, leading the two to childishly compete for her attention. Eventually, the pair sorted out their differences, in which Takumi admitted he did have strong feelings for Rai, but more akin to an older sibling he idolizes rather than romantically. Despite Hiro's very vocal dislike of Takumi, he came to the latter's aid when his politician father got a hold of him with the intention of killing him. When asked about this, Hiro admitted that while he did not like Takumi, it did not mean Takumi was not an innocent in need of help, to which Hiro had dedicated his livelihood. Enemies Goro Goro is Hiro's former slave master, under whom he suffered physical and emotional abuse on a regular basis. Because of his experience as a slave, Hiro has developed a hatred for slavers and a burning desire to help those in need so that others do not suffer the way he did. Ryota As the killer of his idol, Hiro became consumed with rage towards Ryota and dedicated every waking hour to plotting his revenge. However, his recklessness resulted in their capture and Ryota, upon discovering that Hiro was the Blue Spirit, arranged to have slavers and buyers take turns beating him up as payback for his operations against them. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z